Lazy Morning
by Chipuliara
Summary: OS. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent... et ce matin là le lit de ces amants est bien assez grand pour trois. / ! \ SLASH, PWP, Threesome. BlaiseDracoHarry. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer** : Rien de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient !

 **Threesome** : Blaise / Draco / Harry

 **Rated** :  MA ! Ce texte est a réserver à un public averti ! **Contenu sexuel explicite.**

 **Note** : J'aurais pu publier du Fluff pour la Saint Valentin, mais pourquoi écrire spécialement du Fluff quand on a un PWP THREESOME AVEC BLAISE _TOUT PRÊT A ÊTRE POSTÉ ?_ N'est-ce pas, Ardha ? x)

Donc voilà, je l'ai dit je le redis, contenu complètement explicite ! J'ai écrit cet OS à la demande d'Ardha il y a un petit moment et j'attendais une bonne occasion pour le poster, donc le voilà. :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

(Et pour ceux qui aimeraient un peu de Fluff dans ce monde de brutes (et de pornographes) ET que par le plus grand des hasards vous faîtes aussi partie du fandom francophone d' **Agent Carter** slashant le **JackDaniels** (je sais, ça fais beaucoup d'hypothèses...) il se trouve que j'en ai publié un ! x) Surtout n'hésitez pas à venir jeter un oeil...)

 _/fin de note._

Bonne lecture, enjoy! :)

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Lazy Morning -**

-Chef de la section Auror, qui l'eut cru...

Blaise Zabini, un bras sous l'oreiller et les yeux au plafond, souriait comme s'il avait fumé d'affilé trois doses de marijuana. C'était peut-être à cause de son sommeil qui le quittait avec douceur, ou peut-être était-ce à cause de la cuite de la veille dont il se remettait doucement. Draco Malfoy, qui semblait moins bien supporter les lendemains d'excès d'alcool, roula entre les draps pour plonger de façon plus efficace sa tête contre son oreiller.

-Tout le monde, Blaise... Marmonna-t-il en tentant de garder les yeux fermés. Tout le monde l'eut cru, tout le monde l'eut toujours cru c'est le nom qui veut ça...

Il pensait encore, à ce stade-là de son éveil, que s'il gardait les paupières closes de façon assez hermétique il pourrait se rendormir en quelques secondes. Evidemment ça ne se ferait pas, parce que ses jambes contre les draps prenaient peu à peu conscience du changement de température dû à son mouvement et que parler à Blaise avait éveillé son esprit. Il se retourna sur le dos, ouvrit les yeux et souffla longuement.

-J'y crois pas... Soupira-t-il. Quelle heure il est ?

-Je sais pas.

Il n'était pas loin de neuf heures du matin et c'était à coup sûr la lumière entre les rideaux qui avait à ce point allégé son sommeil. Assez, tout du moins, pour que sa façon de remuer eut donné à Blaise l'idée saugrenue qu'il était assez éveillé pour pouvoir lui parler.

-J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'on quittait Poudlard.

Encore deux tiers de secondes et Draco abandonna l'idée de se rendormir. Il se tourna sur son côté et ouvrit des yeux fatigués sur son amant. Un sourire tendre se dessina à ses lèvres.

-Mélancolique, mon cœur ?

Blaise tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait ce petit sourire qu'il avait parfois et qui donnait l'impression à Draco que ses yeux brillaient doucement. Son regard brun foncé, sous une certaine lumière, devenait châtain doré, surprenamment attirant. Draco ferma puis ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, pour chasser le sommeil. A y réfléchir un instant, il n'y avait rien de surprenant à trouver Blaise attirant, quoi qu'en fut la lumière.

-Non, je n'aurais pas dit ça... Ou alors si, mais sans tous les mauvais côtés.

Draco le trouvait adorable. Il se hissa sur un coude et se pencha vers lui pour lui prendre un baiser. Première caresse du matin, ils sourirent l'un contre l'autre. Draco reposa sa tête contre sa main, surélevée, et glissa les doigts de son autre côté sur la peau sombre du torse du jeune homme près de lui. Sa main coula doucement le long de son ventre pour, plus bas, trouver une verge déjà dressée. Il haussa un sourcil amusé et Blaise eut un petit sourire.

-C'est biologique, fit-il.

Ça l'était. Une _érection du matin_ sur laquelle Draco fit survoler ses doigts. Il y eut un bruit léger de froissement de draps et il s'éleva, de derrière Blaise, une voix sourde encore à demi-endormie.

-Moi aussi j'suis biologique...

Blaise et Draco sentirent tous deux leurs lèvres s'étirer en un sourire similaire. Tendre, et amusé, et amoureux. Harry Potter, nouvellement promu Chef de la section Auror, gérait comme il le pouvait ce lendemain matin de célébration. Célébration d'une montée en grade bien méritée. Il se retourna et, sans ouvrir les yeux, vint se coller contre le côté de son amant.

Le nouveau Chef de la section Auror n'avait aucune intention de quitter son lit aujourd'hui. Blaise glissa une main dans les cheveux bruns et Draco referma ses doigts sur l'érection du basané. C'était une douce, douce matinée.

L'héritier Malfoy monta, lentement, sa main le long de la verge éveillée. Blaise ne pouvait qu'approuver l'idée, et il se laissa soupirer doucement quand le pouce pâle passa avec légèreté sur son gland rougissant.

-D'humeur câline ? Demanda-t-il en expirant d'aise.

-Hm-hm... Sourit Draco en réponse.

Et il avait de quoi sourire, parce qu'il savait qu'il faisait son petit effet. Harry, qui somnolait toujours, déroula une jambe pour aller la glisser par-dessus celle du fils Zabini. Blaise dégagea son bras de sous son oreiller pour glisser sa main sur la hanche, puis jusque sur les fesses du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Ça ne lui avait pas échappé, cette érection durcissant contre son côté. Harry eut un petit rire et ouvrit enfin les yeux, doucement.

-Bonjour amours.

-Salut, Chef Potter, soupira Blaise les yeux à demi-fermés et le souffle profond.

-Bonjour mon cœur, sourit Draco en continuant de flatter le sexe de leur amant.

Blaise gémit doucement, bougea entre les draps. Harry, avec un sourire tendre, se hissa jusqu'à son cou pour y apposer lèvres et langue, désireux de participer à de si matinales festivités. Merlin ce qu'il aimait ces petits instants d'intimité. Surtout que... ayant dû _mériter_ cette promotion, il n'avait pas vraiment été présent ces derniers temps. Les câlins à trois s'étaient faits... rares.

L'une de ses mains se fit doucement aventurière, il la glissa sur le torse à la peau brune, remonta sur les muscles du sportif et caressa distraitement un mamelon durci. Blaise respirait en profondeur, il ne retint pas un gémissement. Il était _sensible_. Draco était le plus attentionné des tortionnaires. Harry savait comment faire _plus_. Il laissa glisser de lui les draps clairs en se redressant sans se presser. Il enjamba avec souplesse le corps aux aguets et offrit sa peau tiède en un contact léger et aérien. Blaise grogna et Draco sourit. Il inclina l'érection pleine et quand Harry recula, sensuel, les chairs rondes de ses fesses, il prit soin de comprimer le sexe de Blaise entre la paume de sa main et la raie offerte.

-Mer- _lin..._

Draco reprit ses caresses de bas en haut... de haut en bas... encore, et encore... Blaise gémissait sans plus s'interrompre. Harry avait descendu sa langue et ses dents sur la peau à sa portée, il ne semblait pas non plus vouloir s'arrêter un jour. C'était trop _bon_ de traiter Blaise comme ça.

Draco flatta une fois de plus le gland excité et les mains de Blaise se serrèrent entre les draps, ses yeux se fermèrent, fort, son souffle se coupa.

- _M- !_

Mais rien ne vint. Rien de plus que son sperme entre les doigts de Draco et contre les fesses et le dos de Harry, qui frissonna d'aise au contact soudain. Il s'allongea tout en douceur, tout en sommeil, sur le corps épanoui de Blaise qui se remettait lentement. Il coucha sa tête sur l'épaule forte et ferma les yeux, les bras de part et d'autre du visage de son amant, sur les draps frais. Il sentit les bras encore engourdis de Blaise se refermer dans son dos et soupira doucement. Draco, lui, roula doucement vers l'extérieur du lit. Il allongea le bras vers la table de chevet et ouvrit, puis referma le tiroir.

Ce que Harry sentit ensuite, ce fut les doigts de l'héritier se glisser à la naissance de ses fesses. C'était un peu froid, c'était comme humide, et il frissonna. Les doigts lubrifiés de Draco se frayèrent un chemin entre les deux hémisphères de chair, Harry sentit un sourire se dessiner à ses lèvres et il se trémoussa un instant contre le corps de Blaise. Il avait l'érection coincée entre leurs deux ventres, la friction involontaire qui résulta de son geste le fit soupirer. Draco enfonça lentement un premier doigt, et Harry grogna. Puis il sentit le corps entier de l'héritier venir le surplomber et s'allonger contre son dos.

-Tu vas supporter ça, Blaise, mon cœur... ? Souffla Draco avec tendresse.

-Vous êtes des plumes, amour, sourit-il en réponse.

Alors Draco ne se fit pas prier et vint poser ses lèvres dans le cou du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Puis il inséra un deuxième doigt, et il bougea doucement. Il ne resterait probablement pas comme ça longtemps, mais il aimait sentir les courbes du corps de Harry épouser totalement les siennes. Il retira et renfonça ses doigts, Harry gémit, Draco lécha le creux de son épaule.

-Plus, plus... soupira son amant aux yeux fermés.

Draco vit entre les jambes du jeune brun l'érection de Blaise renaître de ses cendres, il sourit. En attendant, il obéit sans rechigner, retira ses doigts pour en ajouter un troisième et sentit le corps de Harry frissonner tout entier. Il fut lent, et doux, en entamant de nouveau un mouvement de va-et-vient entre les chaires de son amant. Son amant qui gémit dans le cou de Blaise sous lui.

Avec un petit sourire contre la nuque d'Harry, Draco retira presque entièrement ses doigts et se fit brusque, le temps d'une seconde, en les renfonçant dans l'étroitesse de son amant. De surprise, de plaisir, Harry cria. Sous le lui, pris dans le mouvement, Blaise gémit.

-Pr-prends moi ! Hoqueta Harry alors, haletant.

Ses désirs étaient des ordres. Draco retira ses doigts, tout en douceur, et se redressa lentement, non sans laisser quelques baisers sur le dos d'Harry au passage, qui frissonna une fois de plus. Harry chercha la bouche de Blaise à prendre avec la sienne, il la lui offrit à langue perdue. Ils purent entendre Draco lubrifier son sexe, puis Harry put le _sentir_ le pousser contre son anus préparé. Les lèvres contre celles de Blaise, il soupira, puis gémit.

La sensation de Draco s'enfonçant en lui fut douce et familière, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être ailleurs à cet instant. Il dut quitter le baiser de Blaise pour respirer avec plus d'ampleur, prenant de grandes inspirations, haletant un peu plus à chaque centimètre supplémentaire. Alors Blaise laissa ses mains vagabonder sur la peau nue à sa portée. Harry ne savait plus où donner de ses sens. Draco s'encastra complètement, resta là un instant, les yeux fermés. Et puis… il commença… à bouger… lentement…

-Hmf… D-Draco…

Par instinct, Harry leva un peu le bassin vers le pelvis de son amant. Blaise en profita pour l'inciter à dégager doucement son bras pour qu'il puisse se faufiler hors de son étreinte. Maintenant à même le matelas, Harry posa son front sur l'oreiller de Blaise, les mains accrochées au drap sous lui. Les hanches de Draco battaient doucement la cadence contre les fesses d'Harry et Blaise mit la main sur le tube de lubrifiant.

Draco sentit ensuite la chaleur émanant de Blaise quand il s'approcha de lui, à genoux dans son dos. Il avait enduit ses mains de gel, et commença par poser un doigt à la base de sa nuque. Draco bougeait en Harry, Blaise se fit lent pour pouvoir suivre les mouvements de son dos. Harry gémissait, presque de plus en plus fort. Draco frissonna, fermant les yeux, quand Blaise descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec la fraîcheur du lubrifiant. Et puis ses doigts s'immiscèrent entre ses deux fesses, frôlant son anus et continuant jusqu'à toucher ses testicules, avant de repartir dans l'autre sens.

L'attouchement fit que Draco ralentit, doucement, cherchant inconsciemment à mettre en phase les caresses de Blaise avec sa pénétration d'Harry. Blaise avec un sourire appuya contre les fesses de Draco pour le faire accélérer de nouveau. Aucun coup en avant n'était au même rythme que le précédent et Harry le vécut comme une torture sans nom. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'habituer à une cadence qu'elle changeait déjà – de plaisir, il gémit dans son oreiller.

-Je… je ne sais pas ce que… ce que vous faites mai- _rlin_ … Arrêtez ça _aa_ …

C'était trop pour lui. Blaise incita Draco à s'enfoncer de plus belle. Plus encore, il enfonça deux doigts en lui et suivit le mouvement de ses hanches. Il ne bougea pas _en_ lui, il bougea _avec_ lui, et Draco grogna. Blaise posa sa deuxième main sur sa hanche, sourire presque sadique aux lèvres, et le fit se retirer jusqu'au gland avant de le faire s'empaler de tout son long dans l'anus de leur amant.

-Je te _aah_ déteste…

- _Dra-aco !_

Harry était totalement pour ce changement de façon de faire. Il comprenait doucement ce qu'il se passait derrière lui, plus ou moins. Entre deux souffles, et parvint à balbutier :

-B-Blaise… encore…

Les doigts de Draco s'enfoncèrent dans les hanches d'Harry alors que Blaise le faisait se retirer une fois encore. Sa respiration était erratique, il tremblait presque d'anticipation. Blaise le fit s'empaler de nouveau et Harry et lui crièrent de concert. Alors, peu à peu, Blaise incita Draco à reprendre. Ensemble, ils accélérèrent la cadence, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'en puisse plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que cris et gémissements. Draco aussi allait jouir, traité comme il l'était par l'arrière, serré comme il l'était à l'avant… il ferma les yeux de nouveau, retint presque son souffle.

Harry mouilla les draps en un long râle de plaisir. Draco se déversa en lui, rejetant la tête en arrière, juste sur l'épaule de Blaise. Blaise qui retira ses doigts, retourna Draco et le fit basculer sur le matelas, au côté d'Harry. En une seconde il le surplombait, la seconde suivante il l'embrassait.

-Encore de l'énergie pour un round ? Demanda-t-il, suave, contre ses lèvres.

-Si c'est une pénétration que tu m'offres… Répondit Draco, sournois. Mes fesses sont prêtes pour toi.

 _Littéralement_. Blaise glissa ses mains sur ses cuisses, l'incita à monter les jambes – ce que Draco fit sans se faire prier. Puis il guida son érection vers l'anus dilaté de son amant, et le pénétra doucement. Draco ferma les yeux, souffla sourdement. Harry, avec un sourire tendre, satisfait, se hissa jusqu'à ses lèvres pour lui donner un doux baiser. Blaise accéléra, peu à peu, et Draco donna de la langue dans ce baiser qui gagnait en passion.

Le sexe de son amant allait et venait, ses testicules claquaient contre ses fesses, et Draco gémissait son plaisir. Il rompit le baiser avec Harry, haletant.

-Donne-moi… donne-moi quelque- _hmf_ , quelque chose…

Alors, avec un sourire presque prédateur, Harry se redressa. Il passa une jambe par-dessus son amant et, se tenant à bout de bras à la tête de lit, il présenta à Draco son sexe de nouveau à demi érigé. Il le prit en bouche immédiatement, comme affamé. Blaise se fit plus rapide, plus farouche. La respiration saccadée, il ramona l'anus de son amant avec son érection. Suçant Harry avec avidité, Draco étouffa un énième gémissement de plaisir.

Harry ferma les yeux, soupirant d'aise. Blaise gémit en tapant son pelvis plus fort contre les fesses de Draco. Il allait jouir, il le sentait. Il prit le sexe de Draco dans sa main et se mit à le masturber en rythme. Draco donna de la voix, amoindrie par l'érection d'Harry dans sa bouche. Harry qui se mit à doucement onduler des hanches contre et entre ses lèvres.

Stimulés à tant d'endroits à la fois, Draco jouit le premier. Il se répandit sur les doigts de Blaise, qui se laissa enfin aller dans les secondes qui suivirent, dans le corps de son amant. Alors que son corps se détendait lentement, Draco se fit plus hardi autour de l'érection d'Harry, et le fit jouir à son tour en quelques succions expertes.

Tout en gémissements, tout en soupirs, le calme dans la chambre retomba peu à peu. Blaise se retira de Draco, Harry se laissa aller sur le côté. Seul Draco ne bougea pas, un sourire s'étirait doucement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pouvait sentir le matelas s'affaisser d'un côté et de l'autre. Harry vint se blottir contre lui, Blaise allongea un bras au-dessus de leurs têtes pour glisser une main dans les cheveux bruns, et laissa son autre main venir caresser doucement le ventre pâle de Draco.

Draco les yeux clos, profita alors de la sensation de ses amants à ses côtés, et soupira de tendresse. Les jours de congés… _quel pied_.

 **Fin**

* * *

Voilà voilà... Joyeuse Saint Valentin ? En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu ! x)

A très vite :)

Chip.


End file.
